I'm a Witch? Bring it on!
by Kathryn Potter
Summary: Lily Evans has been friends with Severus Snape since she first received her Hogwarts letter. However, when she gets to Hogwarts, they are sorted into different houses that are enemies. What will the wonders of Hogwarts present?


Chapter 1

Lily Evans had just, only one week ago, recieved a letter from an owl, telling her that she was a witch. Lily was completely suprised, and couldn't believe it. Of course, Severous had been right all along, but Lily hadn't believed him, and had told him off for saying that she was a witch. At the time, she had thought it as an insult. Now, she saw it as...well, someone who could do magic. She didn't exactly know what kind of magic she would do; she wasn't from a wizard family. Lily hoped there were other people in this situation, besides her. She knew nothing about spellcasting or potion brewing or dueling or anything! What was she to do?

Now Lily was waiting for Platforn 9 3/4 to open. Platform 9 3/4 was where the Hogwarts express showed up every September 1st to bring all the young witches and wizards around to Hogwarts, one of the greatest magic schools. This is what Lily had read, anyway, in Hogwarts, A History. Books do not lie. Usually.

Angry voices came up behind Lily. She turned around, suprised, and grasped her mother's hand more tightly. A hansome blackish haired boy, and a messy deep black haired boy with glasses, were holding a wand between them, and yelling at each other, pointing the wand at someone every now and then, then yelling something again. Lily couldn't quite make out their words. What were they doing?

The messy haired boy stopped and sighed exasperately, shaking his head. He pointed the wand at someone else, and muttered something. Lily followed his eyes, which led to a gangly, oily haired boy, standing alone against a wall, sulking. Suddently, his hands began to grow bigger and puffier. He dropped his suitcase, and stared at his hands in horror as they grew to twice the size they were originally, and green as grass. Lily's eyes widened. What had happened? Laughter, loud and hard and ridiculous, drifted over to Lily. She looked back to the two boys, who were doubling over with laughter, and wiping tears from their eyes. Lily narrowed her eyes. What had they done? She looked back at the oily haired boy and gasped. It was Severus!

Lily let go of her mother's hand and ran over to him, where he was trying to squeeze his hands back to their original size.

"Oh, Severus!" she cried. "Those jerks! They cursed you!" He looked up, suprised to see Lily looking at his hands with a sad, angry look on her face.

"Who?" he asked, angrily. She knew who did this?

"Them." she spat, and pointed at the two boys, still hunched over laughing next to the barrier.

Obviously. "Screw them," Severus muttered angrily, before rollind up his sleeves with his hands, which had somehow turned back to normal. He noticed this and raised his eyebrows. Huh? Nevermind, he told himself, stomping over to them. They were going to get it now.

"What the hell?" he yelled at them angrily. They stopped laughing to see who it was, noticed it was him and grinned, then looked at his hands, and frowned.

"Damn, didn't know it wore off that quick," the messy haired one muttered, seeming disappointed. "And here I thought it would last at least until we got to Hogwarts..." he heaved a dramatic sigh, and glared at Severus. Severus glared back just as hatefully..

"You know, that's really rude, cursing people like that for no reason. Why'd you do it? And I thought we weren't allowed to use wands outside of school, anyways?" the voice came from next to Severus, who looked at the source, suprised to find Lily Evans standing next to him, in all her fiery red-headed anger. Had she been there a moment ago?

The messy haired boy looked at her, too, then did a double take. The girl he was looking at had deep, very red hair and bright, amazing green eyes, and milky skin with a few cute freckles. She looked at him in disguist, and he felt kind of hurt inside. Why, he didn't know. But he grinned, instead of letting his emotions show. "Hello, and who are you?" he asked raising an eyebrow in what he hoped was an attractive manner. He raised his hand, ready to shake her's, but she took one look at it and just glared back at him. "I'm James Potter," he pressed.

"Lily Evans." she said evenly, still looking at him angrily. "And you never answered my question. Why'd you hex him?" she jerked her thumb at Severus, who was looking back and forth between Lily and James triumphantlly, for some reason.

James grinned. "Oh, ol' Snivellus here? Ah, he was just standing there, you know...he looked kind of bored, can't have that--"

"So you hexed him?" Lily interupted, incredulously.

"Yeah, kind of. Yeah."

"Is there any reason why?" she insisted.

James feined thinking. "Oh, golly, I dunno...maybe because he's a slimey git?"

"Don't you call him that!" she hissed. "What'd he ever do to you?"

"Lily! Come say good-bye! We wont see you for a while, and the train's about to leave!" Lily's mom called. Lily glared at James, then stomped off to her parents. James watched her go. Severus glared one more time before leaving, too, muttering something about revenge.

Sirius turned to James. "You like her, don't you?" He teased.

James tore his eyes off Lily, who was hugging her parents good-bye. "Um...what do you mean?" He pretended to examine his trunk.

"You know what I mean." he insisted. Sirius leaned in closer, and whispered in James's ear, "Jamsie and Lilsie, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I--"

"SIRIUS!" James yelled, slapping his shoulder.

Sirius looked at him mischeiviously. "Oh, all right, I'll stop. But you know it's true." He grinned.

"Shut up." James insisted, embarassed. Sirius just smiled, grabbed his trunk, and boarded the train.

"James! Come here, give me a hug!" Someone called from behind them. James looked up and saw his dad. smiling down at him. James smiled and reached up slightly to hug him.

"I can't believe you're going to Hogwarts! You're growing up so fast!" James's mother said, blowing her nose into a hankerchiff.

James grinned. "I know! Soon I'll be taller than you!" He stood on his tiptoes to prove his point, standing about as tall as his mother.

She gave hime a watery smile. "Write every week at least, all right?"

"Alright, mum. Promise." He hugged her hard. The train whistle sounded. "Well, that's my cue," he said, pulling away. "Love you!" he began running toward the Hogwarts Express, which was starting to move.

"Love you too, James!" he heard them call. James jumped on the train, turning around to wave at them. "Bye!" he yelled a final time, then closed the door and walked deeper into the train, in search of Sirius, or that mysterious Lily Evans who so willingly had stood up for Snivellus. 


End file.
